Staubrey One Shots
by FlyIt
Summary: A series of Staburey one-shots, there may be side Bechloe and other ships.
1. Halloween Party

"Hey Aubrey, Where did you put my horns?"

It was the Bellas annual Halloween party, every year they partied as if they had never left college. Everyone tried to outdo each other with their costumes, Beca and Chloe normally went for the outrageously cute couple's costumes, which was obviously Chloe's idea. Last year they really out did themselves, no one was prepared for what they planning. Basically every year Stacie would ask Aubrey if she would be her Halloween costume partner and every year Aubrey said yes knowing that she could never think of a costume as good as Stacie would plan out for them, this was before Aubrey asked Stacie on a date. Unknown to the two girls, the rest of the bellas saw the attraction between Aubrey and Stacie and had been trying to hint to them ask the other out. But this all failed. So Chloe had the idea for her and Beca to dress up as Aubrey and Stacie, even they were not actually a couple, it might just give both of them the courage that they both needed. She knew it was a silly idea and that it would provoke a form of a reaction from Aubrey (Which Beca was looking forward to most). Needless to say it worked, when Beca turned up dressed as Stacie, only smaller, and Chloe as Aubrey, complete with blonde dyed hair, the two girls realised how much they acted like a couple already.

This year Aubrey chose the costumes, this never happened and Stacie hoped that it would give her girlfriend the much needed happiness boost to pick the costumes in the future. She always left it to Stacie and only gave a mild form of input for costumes, which was very unlike the Posen attitude. She always told Stacie that it was because she never took part in Halloween as a child, and for the most part that was true, but her father always told her that it was _a waste of time and that she should spend it studying for upcoming tests and not waste it out with her friends._ So she never did.

"I think they are by the mirror" She replied, they were going to be five minutes late and she hated to be late, especially when their costumes were so good.

"Got 'em! Are you sure you want to go, I know how much you kinda despise Halloween. We ould always stay in and watch a movie"

"I do not despise it! You're making me out to be some kind of scrooge but the Halloween version. And as temptin as that movie sounds we wouldn't then get to show off our awesome costumes. " Aubrey walked out of their bedroom and into the hallway. "Come on Stace! We really need to go!" Time keeping was never her girlfriend's strong point.

"Alright alright" She quickly shuffled into her shoes and met Aubrey in the hallway. "You do know that they're going to kill us for these costumes" She said to Aubrey as they walked out of their apartment.

"Well it's payback for the costumes last year" She smirked "But with our own twist" She laughed at the thought of Beca and Chloe last year.

"You've got to admit, it did bring us together" Stacie lightly kissed Aubrey's cheek as they were walking to catch a cab.

"It did, and we got to see Beca walk in those ridiculous heels."

As Beca was dressing up as Stacie she had to find the highest pair of heels that she could actually walk in, the shortest skirt and a top that exposed her as much as possible. Needless to say she felt majorly out of her comfort zone.

But this year Stacie and Aubrey were going to beat them at their own game.

This year Aubrey had decided to get revenge on her best friend and the only way to do that was to do what they did, but even better. Stacie had suggested going as an angel and the devil, not knowing of Aubrey's plans to get them back.

So after much discussion and planning they merged their two ideas together.

"It sounds crazy, do you recon we can pull it off?" Stacie asked, admiring her girlfriends plan for revenge.

"Of course we can" Aubrey replied with a grin

So it was decided Stacie and Aubrey would go as Beca and Chloe, but instead of just doing what they did, they gave Chloe the persona of an angel and Beca as the devil. They knew they would see it as revenge and make next year's party very interesting as the other two girls would see this as a challenge.

After a short cab ride they had arrived at Beca and Chloe's house. They paid the driver and turned to walk towards the front door.

"Ready?" Stacie asked

"Ready"

They knocked on the door and then a bubbly redhead opened the front door.

"Oh my lord" The redhead covered her mouth with her hands trying to stop a laugh. "Beca!" she hollered "Come and see who just turned up"

"Well well well what to we have her-" As she arrived at the front door in her Ghost Busters uniform she just stopped and stared. Before her stood Stacie in Converse, black jeans, vest top and a checked shirt. Complete with horns. Horns for Christ sake! And then Aubrey, she was dressed in a dress she could have sworn that Chloe had owned, while Stacie had horns on her head Aubrey had a halo.

"Are you meant to be us?" Beca asked, still rather confused at the sight before her.

"Well yes" Stacie replied

"I love it" Chloe squealed

"I think I like it" Beca spoke "But the horns and the halo you're going to have to explain"

"Well" Stacie cut in "We're you two, but the angel and devil versions. You know since Chloe is like so sweet and you are this moody badass devil"

"And because you two needed payback for last year" Aubrey contributed "You didn't think you would get away that easily, did you?"

"We did have it coming babe" Chloe said to Beca

Beca went off in a huff to get a drink muttering something about how this wasn't over.

"So can we come in then?" Stacie asked "Or are our costumes too good?"

"We'll get you back next year, don't you worry!" Chloe gave a playful glance at the two girls and then moved so that they could get into the house.

"What up Aca-Bitches?" Shouted Fat Amy from halfway across the living room "Nice costumes, see you've channelled Shorty here very nicely" This received Fat Amy a punch to her shark costume from Beca, not that it did much though, Fat Amy designed it this way.

After many drinks everyone was admiring Stacie and Aubrey's costumes saying that if they had made awards for the cheesiest couple's costumes they would win hands down. Beca and Chloe had come dressed up as the Ghost Busters, Fat Amy a shark and the most amusing costume came from Ashley who dressed up as a cartoon dog, complete with face paint and everything.

As the party started to wind down and everyone started to leave Stacie and Aubrey were glad that they decided to stay at Beca and Chloe's, a cab ride home after this party would be hell.

"They were great costumes Bree" Stacie whispered in her girlfriend's ear as they lay cuddled up on the make shift bed on the sofa, they were meant to be sleeping in the spare bedroom, but Fat Amy had crashed out on that hours ago insisting that she was only going to take five minutes.

"I told you that we would get revenge on them" Aubrey smiled "I think next year we can out do ourselves" She knew how Stacie would see that as a challenge to come up with even better and more dramatic costumes.

And so as they fell asleep in each other's arms both girls knew that they would always owe something to these Halloween parties and their ridiculous costume planning, after all it did bring them together.


	2. The Bookshop

**A/N: In this Stacie was never in the Bellas nor did she know Chloe, Beca and Aubrey before in this, I just thought it was cute and I had to write it, no matter how bad it is, Enjoy :)**

"Chloe, don't worry, I'm going to be there on time." Aubrey spoke down the phone, whilst trying to hold it a distance that Chloe's half shout down the phone would not affect her eardrums. "I'm just going to look in this one shop, I shouldn't be too long"

"Aubrey I know how long you can spend in these bookshops" Chloe responded "Do you want us to meet you an hour later? I don't even think Beca is even awake yet"

"Seriously? Why did you suggest to meet at this time anyway, we know Beca doesn't function before noon"

"So we'll meet you an hour later then?" Aubrey heard a vague 'Chloe' and 'Too early' in the background, which could only belong to a certain person who claimed to be allergic to mornings.

"Okay Chloe, see you later"

"See you soon Bree!"

Aubrey walked into the small bookshop on the corner of this little street in L.A. She was visiting Chloe and Beca and although she loved the two of them to pieces, staying with the two of them would mean a whole lot of adorable things coming from Beca and Chloe would be gushing at everything that came out of her mouth, and she saw enough of that from when she visited the Bella's house.

As she walked in she heard the ever so familiar sound of the bell going off above the door. It was only a small shop but the counter couldn't be seen from the door, it was obstructed by the rows of books neatly stacked on the old wooden shelves. These shops were Aubrey's favourites, they were filled with hidden treasures that she could never find in the ordinary bookshops, and these were filled with books you never even knew existed. She had visited it many times before when she had been here and it was like a ritual, she had to visit this bookshop and buy a new book every time.

This time she was looking for a specific book, she had brought all the others that were linked but there was one missing and this was her last day to find it. She was coming back in a week anyway to finalise the sale of her apartment, but she was really looking forward to reading on the plane back.

Aubrey scanned every shelf twice and spent way longer that she should have in this shop in the last few days, this lead her to being on first name basis with the owner, Steven, and she had asked him numerous times if he had seen the book but there was so far no sign of it. She was walking round the last shelving unit that she hadn't sorted through yet and began to search, until she saw a woman to her right.

And Aubrey swore that the air suddenly got thicker and harder to breathe, and the breath she was trying to take in got caught in her throat and she began to violently cough to try and resume her lungs to its normal breathing pattern. This girl was truly stunning and she was in this bookshop.

And she was walking towards Aubrey.

 _Shit. Compose yourself Posen._

"Hey. You okay?" The brunette asked, a hand placed on Aubrey's back, running up and down to try and sooth the coughing fit, but it made Aubrey a little flustered, luckily she could hide her reddened cheeks and blame them on the coughing.

"Yeah" Aubrey spluttered back "Must have inhaled some dust or something" She noticed the girl was holding out her hand

"I'm Stacie by the way" She said with a smile that just beamed.

"I'm Aubrey" Aubrey moved her hand to connect with Stacie's and she shook it, but their hands remained linked for a little while longer. Stacie's eyes not leaving Aubrey's face, Aubrey noticed this and her eyes started to wander down Stacie's arms to the object in her hand. A book. A very familiar book.

"Hey what book is that?" Aubrey asked and Stacie's hand slipped out of her own to hold up the book, Aubrey suddenly missing the warmth of Stacie's hand.

"Oh this one, it's just one I've been looking for as a present. It's actually really hard to find"

"Tell me about it. Where did you get it from?" Aubrey asked, hopeful that there would be another copy.

"Just over here" Stacie motioned to where she was previously standing and led Aubrey over there. "It was right here" She pointed to a gap in the books where this one was previously. Aubrey looked through the surrounding books and didn't find any of the other books or even another copy. Stacie could see that Aubrey was visibly downhearted that there wasn't another one, this gave Stacie an idea.

"How about this?" Aubrey's head moved upwards to look at Stacie. "I'm going to buy this book, but you can only have it if you go on a date with me, just one and if you don't like me then you can take the book and you'll never have to see me again"

To say Aubrey was shocked was an understatement, her jaw nearly hit the floor. There was no way that this woman would be interested in her in a million years, but yet here she was being propositioned by her. And plus she would get the book and a beautiful date, and a girl this lovely wouldn't ask her on a date twice.

"Deal"


End file.
